


The girl who fell in love with a demon

by sdkagome



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdkagome/pseuds/sdkagome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New student Amu Hinamori just enters Seiyo academy high<br/>school and she's already popular despite being incredibly shy. What will happen when she gets lost and eavesdrops on a blue haired violinist who's the most popular guy in school? What will happen when Amu finds out his scary secret? AMUTO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery Man and his Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fanfic I am writing. The writing style is not traditional paragraphs and is spaced out for easier reading. It is in progress and at the moment it is posted on a few other sites. However, I am currently edited all the chapters as well as writing new ones to make the dialog and story flow more properly. If anyone has any constructive feedback I deeply appreciate your opinions :) Thank you for reading!!~ (Other sites: Fanfiction.net and Quotev.com)

The girl who fell in love with a demon….

Chapter one: The mystery man and his violin..

Summery: New student Amu Hinamori just enters Seiyo academy high

school and she's already popular. when in truth she's just shy. What will happen when she gets lost and eavesdrops on a blue haired violinist who's the most popular guy in school? What will happen when Amu finds out his scary secret? AMUTO

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.

ENJOY!~~

Ages:

Amu = 16

Nagihiko = 16

Tadase = 16

Yaya = 15

Rima = 16

Utau = 16

Kukai = 17

Ikuto = 17

Chapter one: The new student, and the mystery man.

Amu's POV:

Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori. Today is the first day at my new High school as a junior .

So what am I doing right now to prepare myself? Sleeping of course. Well I was, until my mom woke me up.

"Amu-chan! Time for school darling!"

…Ugg… I tossed in my bed and put the pillow over my head, hoping that my moms voice would magically go away, and I could go back to my world of sleep and dreams.

But mom sent my little sister Ami after me and all of a sudden I felt a 9 year old bouncing on my bed ruining the little time of peace I acquire. "Nee-chan! Wake up Nee-chan! Time for school! Mommy told me to get you up!" She yelled in my ear.

I swear I couldn't hear anything for about five seconds. "Ok! Ok! Just get off of me!" I threw her off, and not in a mean way I might add, then sat up in my bed to be found by the sun shinning through my balcony window.

My eyes fluttered a few times, getting used to the lighting, then looked around my new room. Boxes laid on the floor, some said "fragile" and most just said "Amu's stuff."

My new room has red walls and a creamy color ceiling, there was already things on the walls from the previous owners. Mostly just pictures of distant landscapes.

I thought about the day up ahead and sighed inwardly. Oh goodie, I get to go to a new school… again! Sarcasm anyone?

Getting up with a thud of my feet against the floor I put on my new uniform, which I changed up a bit. It really annoys me how bland school uniforms can be. This one was alright though.

The uniform was a black pleated skirt with white pin stripe and a black formal shirt with crosses hanging from the collar accompanied by a white tie; I put on a black choker and I added some knee high socks, as well as a studded belt on my skirt.

Quickly in a few hand motions I brushed my waist length pink hair that naturally cascaded down into waves at the bottom, then rushed downstairs to see my mom making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Do you want breakfast dear?", My mom smiled, "No thanks, mom." I gestured over to the toast with a grateful smile, "I'll just take this toast and leave."

Rushing out the door I nommed on the toast in my mouth quickly swallowing. It's a good thing I showered the night before, so I didn't have to worry about that at the very least.

I lifted my wrist up to check the time.

Sweat dropping I mentally face palmed. Crap! It's almost time for the bell! Can this day get any better? Sprinting my feet carried me to the school gates, and when I arrived I stopped for a second to stare at the school, my mouth so wide open bugs could fly in.

IT WAS HUGE!

There was cherry blossom trees that led up to the main entrance and a few stone benches under some other trees around the campus.

The grass was green and trimmed, there was even a Zen garden in the far end and a fake waterfall surrounded by more cherry blossoms.

The whole picture of the school looked traditional but modern at the same time. Being as the whole place was a marble white color, the gate itself was giant and a gold color. The wind blew a small breeze, and shook the cherry blossoms in the most elegant way, like in a movie.

Who would go to this place, rich kids? My head shook violently like it was a dream then ran up to what I thought was the office. I walked in smoothly, trying to breath regularly now. A bit hesitant, I strolled over to the front desk.

A dark haired women looked at me and forced a smile then said, "Are you the new student?" I just nodded my head and she pointed to a little paper that had my schedule on it.

Retrieving the small paper I left to my 1st period class murmuring a 'thanks' to the lady.

My forehead creased in concentration at the white paper with my name on it and read, "1st period: Homeroom room 105 - Nikaidou-sensei." Walking aimlessly until I found it.

On the door a gold plaque read, "Room 105 Nikaidou-sensei."

I sweat dropped as I scratched the back of my head. In my old school teachers just had a piece of paper taped to the door with their name on it. Sometimes the students would doodle on the paper next to their name.

My teeth grazed on my bottom lip while my hearth began throbbing quickly as I got my courage up and pushed open the door.

Maybe I could try and be myself this time, I mused with a small, hopeful smile. There was a tall man in front of the class with glasses and red hair. He looked kind of clumsy, and a bit awkward, so I assumed he must be the teacher.

Standing in the doorway I made eye contact with the "teacher", or Nikaidou-sensei, who called me to come in and introduce myself. I looked towards the class, all eyes staring back at me.

'You can do it Amu! Just be yourself!' I silently encouraged myself with a mental pat on the back.

Sighing, I put my hand on my hip and ran the other through my pink hair and said, "Names Hinamori Amu, nice to meet ya.." Silence filled the room. 'Dammit! I did it again!'

Cursing at myself over and over again in my head my ears prickled at the people starting to whisper things. 'Just like in the old schools,' I bitterly reminisced.

"She must be the new student." "Wow, she has pink hair!" "I wonder if its natural!" "Wow, and I thought Ikuto was the only one with an unnatural hair color.." "So pretty.. Cool and spicy!" "I wonder where she's from..?" "Look at what she did to her uniform! She's so stylish."

I inwardly sighed again. It seems I have been sighing a lot these days.. Anyway, what is with people and just judging the first thing based on appearance? Its so annoying sometimes..

Well when they do it to me.

Nikaidou-sensei interrupted my train of thoughts, not that I minded, and told me to sit in the back near the window.

"Just sit next to our teacher helper for now. Ikuto Tsukiyoni, raise your hand so Ms. Himamori can sit next to you." Then I heard more whispers, only from girls this time.

"Lucky! She gets to sit next to Ikuto!" "I want to sit next to him!"

Then out of nowhere amongst the crowd, I heard a small irritated grunt and saw a hand go up. At the same time we said, "It's Tsukiyomi/Hinamori."

"Gomen," Nikaidou-sensei went on, "just sit there for now, Ms. Himamori."

Apparently he didn't get it..

Nikaidou-sensei pointed to the kid with his hand up so I did what I was told. I'm glad my seat was near the window in the second row to the back.

I lowered my head so my bangs covered my eyes and put one hand in my pocket and the other holding my bag over my shoulder as I walked to the back, jumping over some twit's leg that had tried tripping me.

"You trying to trip me." My head tilted over my shoulder dangerously while musing at the kid, honey eyes glaring daggers through my bangs. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"N-no…" He looked down embarrassed as he spoke. I smirked a little, then returned to normal and just kept walking till I got to my seat and sat down.

'That was close! I almost face planted! How embarrassing…' I nearly had a mini heart attack.

A familiar habit picked up with pressure making its way onto my bottom lip as I heard a bunch of the girls whispering about how lucky I was to sit back here, but I didn't even care to take a glance at this Ikuto kid.

Over all the voices chattering along came an annoying voice from a girl with red curly hair say something around the lines of me being a bitch for not even acknowledging Ikuto. Hm.. It was strange, for some reason I felt someone looking at me intensely..

It gave me shivers yet made me on fire. Whatever. I brushed it off and resumed to my thoughts. I just wish that for once I could get enough courage to be myself. Putting on this mask can wear me out.

I took in a bored breath and put in my earplugs to let the music from my ipod carry me away. Letting my eyes rest shut as my hand cupped my chin, the first song that played from my endless play list was Dark Blue by Jack Mannequin. I smiled fondly, looking out of the window I drifted to my happy place.

There were green pastures, with cherry blossoms and pink and blue roses as far as the eye can see; the sun beamed creating shade under the trees. A waterfall erupted glittering aqua into the stream below it, being framed by moss covered rocks. The smell of spring wafted in the wet air.

I sat under one and let the bliss of my daydream tickle my senses. Before I knew it the bell rang, then another, and soon enough it was lunch time.

Strolling out of class I went outside right away, not really looking to strike any conversations considering my reputation at this point was already set in.

I didn't really feel like eating school lunch, but then again I didn't know how rich this school actually was. I decided to just find a peaceful tree to take refuge under.

Moving by a group of seniors and I caught a hint of blue hair. Interesting, I thought I was the only one with weird hair coloring. I only got a glance, but I just shrugged it off and continued on my quest for a good place to sit.

My small journey finally led me to a lovely cherry blossom tree, nice and quiet I complimented silently. I sat down and closed my eyes, my hands behind my head leaning against the sturdy tree. Just a few seconds into getting comfortable, It seems that my peace is always interrupted.

How wonderful. Soon enough I heard that one curly red heads voice again, but this time directed towards me, and not in a pleasant tone. "You have some nerve, new girl." I looked up and there she was.

Me not being rude, I made eye contact with the red headed girl, she had two others behind her, all of them had there hands on there hips.

That's not a snooty pose at all, I chuckled to myself in my head.

"And why is that?" I asked just as meanly with an irritated look on my face. "Well, for one, you didn't even notice Ikuto," She paused to state his name dreamily with a gesture to her heart, then continued glaring me up and down, "And for some reason he decides to smile at you."

She made a disgusted look on her face as she spat the word 'you', like I was repugnant or an ugly monster. I just smirked and stood up with my bag over my shoulder.

Oddly and intriguingly enough, that seems to have become my signature pose. "Like I care, you can have the smiley creeper. As far as I'm concerned jealousy gets you nowhere." I spat calmly with a nice touch of venom.

With that I just walked off not bothering too look back, my heart dropping. Confrontation isn't my thing despite this mask I put on. I heard the girl start fuming and the two girls were saying comforting things like,

"Don't let her get to you, Saaya." "Yea, she's the jealous one." The last part made me scoff grumpily. In fact, they were right, I was jealous.

She had friends, even if they seemed somewhat fake. At least she had someone to talk to.

Becoming engrossed to my black shoes as I walked to my next class I was more and more grateful that school was going to be over soon. I can't take this façade much more.

About an hour later and finally, schools over! I groaned to myself just outside the school gates, victory rising as my fist clutched in self praise and my head shooting up with a grin. Golden orbs sparkling brightly with triumph.

It was surprisingly dark outside already. I looked at my watch, 5:30. Mom is going to be a bit mad about that..

I continued walking, but with my luck today, I got lost. Starting to feel chills going down my back and goose bumps as the night breeze got colder I felt my heart jump in my chest at this declaration I made.

I am lost. Alone.

Cursing under my breath as I stumbled through bushes, I scraped myself along the way. "Ouch.. That hurt." I started to bleed but chose to ignore it. Finding my way home was of the up-most importance right now.

My eyes peered through the dark mist of night, but the smell of bark and leaves told me I wasn't about to find my way out soon. I kept walking through the bushes and trees in a quickened pace, all of them seeming to be like a repeating background from those really old cartoons, until all of a sudden I heard beautiful music and stopped abruptly in my tracks.

It was a violin.

'Strange.. Why is there violin music in the middle of a forest?' Pondering it further I shook my head with a smile, 'Obviously because someone is playing it. Good job figuring that out Amu…' I fallowed the music until it lead me to a gazebo in what looked like an abandoned park.

It seemed weird to have a park in the middle of a forest. Vines and other plants absorbed the stage, making the whole feel of if antique and old.

The moon was covered by dark clouds that illuminated the stage ever so slightly. I hid behind the bushes trying to see if someone was playing or if I was crazy. Crazy is always a validated concern in my book.

My head slowly peeked through some bushes, the ringing in my ears trying to make sense of where the origin of the music was. It's not like I was eavesdropping, ok! I was just secretly listening. Nothing bad about that…

The music continued and I saw a figure standing there. Trying to achieve a better look at the figure playing it, my eyes focused and narrowed. It was tall and lean, so it must be a boy from my class since he had the black uniform on, which is probably why it was so hard to see him.

He was all alone, and the clouds covering the moon disappeared to reveal who was playing. I got a better look, the moon turned everything blue, He even had blue hai- wait a second… blue hair?!

Its that Ikuto kid Saaya was bitching to me about!

I leaned in and got an even closer look at him to see what was so great about him. Curiosity killed the cat as they say.

I Chuckled to myself about my lame joke, then returned to look at him. His eyes were closed as he concentrated really hard on the notes.

When he played louder I got slightly dazed, as if the music was hypnotizing me.

It was a familiar feeling, like I was turning into a burning light and fading to an unknown location. I tried to shake off this feeling so I could see him better.

He did have a nice slim figure, I admit. And his hair was very stylish. I wondered if it was his real hair color or if the moon just made it look that way.

I recalled one of the students saying Ikuto had strange hair color too.

I started to feel the heat rise on my cheeks. 'Crap, I'm blushing,' I thought. I shook my head in disapproval of myself, I can't fall for this popular pretty boy!

Besides, it seems as if he has a creepy, overly obsessive fan girl club and I don't want to be the girl in the middle of that insanity.

However, his music captivated me. He was playing a lullaby. I started listening in again, The song started sounding sort of nostalgic and sad, yet in a beautiful way.

My eyes fluttered soundly shut as I started drifting into the music, it was like a story, a tragic one as if it were written by Shakespeare.

It made me melt, physically and mentally. My heart sang along with its melody, the familiar song resonating within my core. Until all of a sudden it stopped.

Shocked, my amber eyes sprang open and stared into a pair of gorgeous midnight blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I just shut it and continued staring.

The feeling of red rose to my cheeks. How embarrassing! I bit my lip hard this time.

Without saying a word he gathered up his violin in his white case and started walking away into the darkness of the forest.

Instinctively I rose to my feet with vigor, "W-wait!" My voice demanded with a stutter.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Yes?" He even had a beautiful voice too.

I swallowed and looked away, folding my arms a bit. "W-why did you stop playing? It sounded beautiful, but also nostalgic.. I-in a good way."

Glancing at him now he looked sort of shocked, but that soon dissipated as he then relaxed and smirked. "So little _Amu_ thinks I play well?" I blushed even more at his emphasis of my name.

"I was just saying, but if your like that then no!" I retorted cheekily and crossed my arms over my chest more firmly.

He looked even more shocked now.

I guess girls never yell at him or something. He just returned to smirking and shook his head a bit then started walking off.

"Ja ne, _Amu._ " My cheeks grew even more hot if that was possible and finally I yelled with a growl, "And stop emphasizing my name!"

My intake of breath was hurried as I glanced at my hands, they were trembling a bit.

It was really cold all of a sudden when he left, like his presence had some weird aura of fire. I looked at where I had got cut, and for some reason the cut was gone.

Just one strange thing after another, I bemused. I checked my watch again. 7:30?! When did it get so late?! What am I doing standing here?!

So many questions you'd think I would know the answer too!… I better get home!

At this point I started to sprint, dodging trees. Good thing I was in the track team before I came here..

I was ready for a long run, but surprisingly the forest just ended. It seemed just a while ago it lasted forever.. Shaking my head in disbelief my legs busted forward down the street until I finally made it home.

Right after I opened the door I saw mom on the couch in her robe. Turning her head to face me her glare was clear as day.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I stayed after school to talk about classes and such, but when I was done it got darker and I got lost.."

Sadly, I have gotten used to lying through my teeth. But what was I suppose to say? Yea, mom, I got lost in this forest that seemed to go on forever and found myself at an abandoned park that no one knew of, than started to run back home but somehow the forest magically ended?

My mom sighed, then nodded, "Alright honey." She smiled at me. I'm so lucky I have such an awesome mom.

"Where's Ami?" I mused. "Upstairs," she waved her hand towards the stairs distractedly, "asleep."

Nodding in agreement I ran a hang through my hair. I guess it was late..

Leisurely going up stairs after my run home I decided to take a quick shower, hot shower. Afterwards I drank a nice refreshing glass of warm milk, the only thing that seems to relax me, then laid on my bed turning to lay on my side.

I took one last glance at the clock. 9:30. I should get some sleep.. Resting my eyes didn't seem to alleviate the pace of my mind considering I began thinking of the music Ikuto was playing.

Huh, I just realized that he remembered my name…

Not that I care or anything! … Does it seem hotter in here for some reason…?

Am I blushing?!

Doki, doki.

Oh gods no, the throbbing sound of my heart told me "Yes, you are blushing. And hard at that."

Gaahh! Ok, get a hold of yourself Amu. He is probably some jerk or something, if that Saaya girl likes him.. Besides, lots of girls like him, he's way too popular to even recognize someone like you…

"Amu."

I shot up right from my bed and looked around, startled that I heard Ikuto's voice. At first I thought I was hearing things, until my gaze carried over to my balcony.

My eyes grew wider, and what I saw shocked me so much my moth even dropped open. Ikuto was there standing in the moonlight of my balcony window, absolutely covered in blood. My heart gave way, and my stomach felt sick to the core.

The scary thing wasn't that he was here randomly at 12 o'clock at night, or that he knew where I lived. It was the fact he fell to my bedroom floor, and out of all the things he could have told me like who did this to him, he just said my name.. "….Amu.. Hinamori…."

With that last utterance of consciousness, he was out.

cold.

Ikuto's POV at the Gazebo in the forest:

After school I decided to linger to one of my favorite spots that was hidden from pure mortal's view with a powerful spell. It was an ancient ground site that had taken the form of a Gazebo, vines wrapping the rotting railings and columns as if it was consuming it.

The energy swirled around this Gazebo, and once in it you see the energy moving around as water would, the flow of it looked contained in a bubble-like sphere with the full moon as its center visual in the sky.

Finally, some peace, quiet, and alone time. Something that has been increasingly rare in my recent days.

Taking out my violin from its white case I smirked fondly. This old case and violin had a lot of sentimental meaning to me.

Strolling onto the Gazebo, I leisurely put the violin onto the crease between my shoulder and neck while gripping it securely as well as my bow.

I take a deep intake of breath whilst my eyes begin to close, then exhale as I fully glide my bow across the strings. My eyes closed shut, I begin to lose myself into the melody.

"Let the plan commence."

The moon and clouds overhead played musical chairs, moonlight weaving itself through the clouds descended onto my closed eyes.

This was the only time I could feel my power rising calmly starting from my core, and it healed me in a curious manner. Times when I could be alone at night with my violin in this place, playing this song.

Just as I was deeply serenading my lament, I heard something in the bushes close by. My eyes peeked open to see a patch of pink creating shades of deeper pink by the basking moonlight.

I smiled to myself as I walked closer to the girl in the bush, still playing. She was easy to identify, who else has pink hair?

'How… intriguing that she is able to step foot in this place.' My voice rang inquisitively in my head.

Closing in I stopped playing, my eyes staring directly into her slowly, awakening golden orbs.

She looked rather startled considering she opened her mouth and no words were forming so she decided to close it.

'How cute, cats got her tongue.' I snickered to myself.

Holding her gaze steadily her cheeks began turning a bright red as she bit her bottom lip. That habit seemed disturbingly familiar.

Plagued by this revealing thought I started to pack up my violin gently into it's case and began to walk away into the spells ending barrier line, just entering into the forest.

As I was about to cross that line Amu said something in haste.

"W-wait!"

I ceased walking and shifted to face her. "Yes?" I breathed out, curiosity gripping me as to why she had stopped me.

She looked a bit taken a back, yet she proceeded to fold her arms a tad as she spoke quietly but with certainty,

"W-why did you stop playing? It sounded beautiful, but also nostalgic… I-in a good way."

My mouth was agape. I had played for so long without anyone's company that I had forgotten what it was like for others to hear. Quickly regaining my composure and relaxing, I let out an infamous smirk.

"So little _Amu_ thinks I play well?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to, but it got a wonderful response as her blush turned deeper shades of red.

"I was just saying, but if your like that then no!" She spat while huffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest.

I sweat dropped. 'Okay… No one has ever been so feisty with me before and looked so adorable in the process…'

I must have looked shocked, but painted a smirk on my face once more.

Shaking my head I turned to take my leave while calling out, "Ja ne, _Amu._ "

In the short distance I heard her yell with fake furiousness, "And stop emphasizing my name!"

That made me chuckle. She is going to be so much fun to tease.

Going to my car I saw _her_. I glared at her then ran a hand through my hair, glancing away from her form. "What do you want?" I asked un-amused by her presence.

She just snickered and said, "So you have found her." A triumphant look to her composure.

I scoffed at her reassuring pride and rolled my eyes. "Just because you knew she could get through the spell doesn't mean it is her." I said in a dangerously low tone, my eyes being shadowed over by my hair.

She just gestured her pointer finger back and forth, making a "Tsk, tsk." noise.

A confident smile broke out and she rose a delicate eyebrow at me.

"There is a way to find out. However," Her eyes shifted once as she returned to look at my sideways, "it is pretty gruesome."

I rose an eyebrow of curiosity in return, and a mischievous smirk adorned my features once more.

"Oh? Do tell me what you mean by "gruesome." Do I get to decapitate you?"

Glaring, she drew her lips into a firm line.

"No." Was her short retort of an answer.

It was her turn to mischievously smirk as her words echoed out.

"But I get to decapitate you."

I inwardly face palmed at her seriousness, but curiosity had its hold on me, and I wanted to know if Amu was who we were looking for. I just nodded sternly and her smirk grew into a grin that rose ear to ear.

End Chapter 1


	2. A New World, Unknown

Chapter two: A new world, unknown.

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters

ENJOY!~~~

Chapter two: A new world, unknown.

_Recap: "But I get to decapitate you."_

_I inwardly face palmed at her seriousness, but curiosity had its hold on me, and I wanted to know if Amu was who we were looking for. I just nodded sternly and her smirk grew into a grin that rose ear to ear._

Amu's POV:

My hands raced to covered my mouth to prevent a scream from escaping my lips, eyes growing wide.

I stared at him for a bit, in utter shock and disbelief. There he laid, on my wood floor, making a bloody mess… literally.

I didn't know what to do, my thought process was in a daze and thinking too quickly for me to even register a single word. Taking a deep, shaky breath my teeth tore into my lip as I gathered my thoughts. My stomach did a summersault and light headedness threatened to overcome my senses as the metallic smell of blood filled my nostrils.

I moved my eyes to look at him, examining his condition. I had to do Something!

I couldn't just leave him there, bleeding out on my floor.. But why was he here in the first place, shouldn't he have gone to the hospital?... I furrowed my brows in concern.

I barely even knew the guy and here he is, at my house in my bedroom at night.

Slowly my hands lowered from my mouth and I walked over instinctively yet hesitant, my body moving on its own. I shuffled over there as if I was weightless, like if I made one noise the floor would break and fall apart.

There was even blood in his blue hair.

My eyes grew wider as I grew closer. He shifted a little as he groaned in pain then relaxed his body as much as he could.

I knelt down next to him and turned him onto his back as quickly and gently as I my body would muster. Touching him felt like I was on fire. Once I flipped him over I looked at my hands.

They felt so warm from that touch. I felt so strange.. Like before when I saw him at the gazebo. As if I was becoming a light again.. 'Why does this happen every time I'm around him?' Voicing my curiosity in a whisper out loud.

I tentatively observed his resting body, not finding any wounds… But there was blood everywhere. 'W-was it someone else's blood?! N-no, it couldn't be..' I thought, a small look of horror on my face. My body shivered, gladly interrupting my thoughts as the temperature of my skin became gradually colder.

I looked to my sliding glass window that opened to my balcony as a gust of wind blew in. The moon seemed closer than normal to a breathtaking extent. I grabbed Ikuto's head in my hands, getting used to the heat.

Holding Ikuto felt weird, but satisfying, and when the wind would blow inside he didn't even flinch, like the elements didn't affect him.

I rested my eyes on him worriedly. Only because I was holding him I didn't shiver, he was a human fire after all. His eyes were closed. He looked… peaceful this way.. Even though his condition said other wise. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he didn't seem the type to be careless and get himself into trouble like this.

Putting his head on my lap, 'Ouch! Shit!' I mentally bit my lip, hard. Nose crinkling I scrunched my face in agony. My legs felt even hotter than when I touched him with my hands! I exhaled the breath I was unconsciously holding, slowly starting to relax the pained look on my face as I got used to the heat. It was like jumping into a hot tub, you slowly got used to the surprising difference.

I reached over and grabbed a hanky and gingerly stroked his hair, than his eyes. Next I grazed his nose and mouth, wiping off the blood. I was a bit afraid to touch his face without getting the sensation of a smoldering burn.

Studying him for a while I took in his features. His skin was tan, smooth, and soft. His lips looked slightly pink, but not as much as mine, and his lashes were long, sweeping over his cheeks softly. Every girl would be jealous of those eyelashes.

I blushed from how gorgeous he really is, seeing him this close, it was like he didn't have a single flaw.

Darting my eyes over to his stomach to check if he was even breathing I continued to bite my lip as I placed my pointer and fore finger together against his neck to asses his pulse . It went up weakly, then down. His heartbeat was much slower than a normal persons. A wash of relief shivered through me. 'Thank heavens he's still breathing.'

Doki, doki, doki.

It's a good thing I had that health class.

I stared at his chest moving up and down only to notice that his clothes were different… 'that means he must have gone home, right?' I questioned myself.

Fire crept onto my cheeks when I noticed how tight his shirt was. His abs were so chiseled, like a Greek god statue. My lips parted, like I was parched, and my fingers wanted to touch his sculpted abs so badly. To feel his smooth skin, over his profound, hard muscles.

I resisted, Although my body ached in disagreement.

He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with deep grey skinny jeans and black and white shoes. What caught my eye more than his sexy abs was surprisingly this strange symbol that was on his black chocker.

It seemed familiar. Like it was from a distant dream I had.

Leaning in my hand reached out about to grab it, but something told me not too. I looked back at his face.

I smiled a small smile, he kind of reminded me of a kitten… a sleeping kitten.

I don't know why, but he was cute like this. The heat rose to my face a little more.

He let out a low rumbling growl again and it spooked me, I jumped slightly in a hasty recoil.

"A-are you o-okay? Where are you hurt?" He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at me with those dark blue pearls. My eyes returned to his, trying to read them.

I found myself being captivated by them, like I was glued to them, under his spell. His eyes were emotionless, but there was a hint of something.. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He blinked once, but kept his eyes gazing at me intensely. There was a light in his eyes, I surmised.

My blush got deeper from each passing second that we stared at one another. Finally he broke the stare and closed his eyes again, than scrunched his nose like he was in pain.

"A-amu…" His fingers twitched in pain, "please…"He uttered breathily, pleading as his hand slowly went up then down to his side once more.

"P-please what? I-is there anyway I can help? Who did this to you?" A strain in my voice it was delivered as a whisper, like we were discussing a top secret mission or a classified quest.

I don't know why but I felt like I had to be quiet. Even in pain his voice sounded as silkily husky as ever. He looked up at me again, this time with a look of utter desperation.

It was so sad it was piercing my heart with a slight sting. 'Why wouldn't he answer me?' I wondered. My brows furrowed in concern, my eyes engrossed on his.

Pouting on the inside, I huffed out my cheeks for a moment of being unsatisfied in his refraining actions.

I looked over him, from his blood covered body to his face, back and forth, until then, suddenly, he slowly put his hand on my arm.

My eyes widened a bit, wondering what he was doing as my heart jumped out of my chest. The touch didn't burn as much as before, that puzzled me.

I blushed as he slowly pulled himself up.

Gasping my concern took over wondering if it hurt him to do so. "Are you sure you should be straining yourself like this?" I questioned his actions as I froze helplessly under his touch. He had such a distant look on his face that the tender look in his eyes almost went a miss.

Almost.

He kept creeping upward.

Locking my eyes onto him I admired in slight awe that he could even move. I blushed deeper when our eyes met, his face centimeters from mine. My mind was to dazzled to even think of something to say, my body not wanting to move.

He stayed like that for a while, his soft, warm breath on my face. My lips quivered, I bit the bottom one after licking it. My lips wanted so badly to close the gap.

'W-what is this feeling..?' He interrupted my embarrassing thoughts as he moved continue moving upward, his face remaining stern yet wincing with each inch he gathered.

He stopped for a second, vacillating in his movement, than lightly kissed my forehead.

A flash of white eroded from his soft touch as I quickly inhaled a breathe out of shock.

"I-ikuto?!" I shouted dumbfounded amongst this chaotic intrusion of embracing light.

Feeling blinded for a second in an utmost daze my mind registered that the whole room was seemingly a blank canvas. I put my hand over my eyes in an attempt to shield from it as my eyes squinted roughly, my temples throbbing.

There was only white nor was Ikuto present. Sadly I couldn't even tell if I was in a body, It felt like I was that light I was trying to be rid of when I would even touch Ikuto.

I heard a small 'hello?' in the distance of this white world. It echoed before slowly fading away into the endless nothingness. Looking around frantically I whipped my head around trying to find the source of this voice, but it was no where to be found.

It sounded like a little girl... 'Where's Ikuto?' I asked the voice, desperate for an answer. 'Where am I?' I pondered out loud. Waiting for a response for what seemed like forever there came no response to rescue me from this sense of dread.

'It's kind of rude not to answer,' I thought, frustrated. I bit my lip, my vision becoming blurred my unshed tears forming from fear.

Although scared the endless white had a very calming feeling to it. I was in a peaceful state of being no matter the intimidation of this new experience as I clutched my hands together close to my heart, staying strong and firm.

Soon I realized my feet, even though I couldn't see that I had any, weren't really on any solid ground. The sensation felt like I was floating around uncontrollably. It lasted like this for a while.. It was like another realm. A new world, unknown.

Suddenly I felt like I had a body again so I gasped for air, like it was my first breath of life. Or life a fish out of water, if you can picture me blubbering desperately for the intake of oxygen. Rubbing my eyes sloppily I blinked a few times, trying to see, and saw myself in my bed. Under the covers like nothing had happened.

'Was I just dead?' My thoughts jumping to conclusions.. 'nah, silly thought'.. I laughed at my stupidity then stopped when realization hit me like bricks.

'Wait? Where's Ikuto?!' I shot up and looked around quickly to find the spot where Ikuto had been. My brows furrowed. In disappointment or concern I don't know.

He's gone.

'Where is he?…. He was here a second ago, wasn't he? Is he okay?!' Getting out of my bed my feet pattered against the floor as I walked to the spot where he laid. There was no blood! Turning my head like in a horror movie I looked over to the clock.

It was only 12:30!

I gasped loudly as I sheltered my mouth with my palms.

Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki.

My heart beating quickly with surprise and adrenaline must be the feeling of realizing that I, Amu Hinamori, had just unknowingly and seemingly unwillingly time traveled. I shook my head with vigor, brushing off this unsettling feeling.

A gust of wind caused goose bumps to rise on my skin as I looked at the balcony window. It was slightly open, and another small breeze rolled in.

I shivered once more, then went over to close it. 'I could have sworn he was here…' I mumbled to myself, still bewildered.

Sadness washed over me… was it all a dream? I looked outside at the moon. It was so big a beautiful. 'Hm.. Déjà vu.'

Resting my lips into a smile I let my imagination linger to the warmth I felt when his head was on my lap, blushing a deep red. 'No Amu! It was all a dream..'

I shrugged and went back into my bed, unaware of the bloody hanky floating away outside like an autumn leaf dancing with the wind..

The next day

Amu's POV:

I awoke to the sunlight in my balcony window.

Sitting up groggily and hair sticking out I stretched my arms and yawned. Slowly moving my head, I took my balcony into view of my honey eyes. 'I guess it was all a dream.'

I heard birds chirping and sure enough two little ones fluttered by. They were dancing with each other outside my window, then swooped down out of my vision. It was all very serene and quiet… too quiet.

Smirking to myself the feeling of rare alone time filled my body with content and joy.

Smug, I looked at my clock with a dorky smile gracing my lips. Huge mistake in smiling! I almost screamed once I realized what time it was. 8:20 A.M. "Shit!" I only have 10 minutes!"

My legs threw themselves off of my bed and over to my closet. Pulling out my uniform and quickly doing my make up, I finally put my hair in two low pigtails, both flowing over one shoulder each completing my look for the day.

Hectic hands reached for my bag then I continued to bolt to the downstairs. "Mom! Why didn't yo-!" I was about finish my sentence for not waking me, when I saw no one was there to receive my rant.

I looked around perplexed to see if I could find mom but no one was there. Not even my little sister, Ami. Searching for answers to this slight irritation my eye caught a folded piece of paper on the table. I tilted my head slightly to the right, my inquisitive nature getting the best of me as I ventured over to the paper and unfolded it to read.

_Dear Amu,_

_Ami and I decided to go to Ami's singing camp without you._

_We tried waking you but you were in too deep of a sleep._

_That and you are SO CUTE WHEN YOUR ASLEEP!_

_Sorry, next time! We will be gone for a week._

_Love, Mom and Ami 3_

_P.S. There is money on the counter for food and etc. No crazy_

_Parties while we are gone! Love you! 3_

Sighing inwardly I looked down to my right and seeing the money like she had said a faint smile arose. Wow mom, thanks.

A hearty laugh boasted out at her thinking I would have a crazy party. She probably just wrote that to make me laugh, since she knows me better than that.. Although a few years ago I guess it would have been like that.

I reminisced sadly thinking of my past, my old friends and the fun times until I moved away because mom got a promotion.

Anyway, like that would happen now though. I chuckled once more as I rolled my eyes then went to the cabinet to get a cup and filled it with water.

Making some toast real quick I ate it then cleaned up after myself saying good bye to no one and ran out the door.

It was such a nice day I decided not to take my car and walk, who cares if I'm late?

Besides, I think I just might stop to smell the flowers. This idea made me smile with a light happiness that made my heart warm. I love nature.

A block away from the school as I was thinking of flowers something caught my eye. It flash of black sped by, putting lightening to shame with its haste.

I stood there. My body tensed up. I chuckled nervously, 'Wow, a muddled bat must have hit me in the face because I am sure my face looks bewildered.' Looking around cautiously I ran my hand through one of my pigtails. 'uh.. Okay?' I felt watched.

I shrugged and decided to ignore it and continued to walk to school. Upon entering the class with a sweat drop over head the teacher gave me a disapproving look before pointing to my desk.

"So glad you could make it , now take your seat. And next time don't be late." The last part was ended in more of an aggravated grunt.

My ears caught the whispers start up from the class, 'She's so brave.' ' I bet she knew Nikaidou-Sensei was a tough teacher and chose to came in late anyway!' 'Oh yea? Well I heard her mom is a famous publisher!'

Everyone continued to chatter as I nodded my head once to the teacher in a slightly apologetic way and made my way to my seat, thinking, 'Actually, my mom 'the famous publisher' is attending a children's singing camp at the moment,' My lips twitched suppressing a laugh, and just before sitting down I shared a glance with Ikuto.

His eyes bore intensely into mine making every second count as if it was slow motion in the matrix, then smirked at me like he knew something I didn't.

Creating a sense of nonchalant I broke the staring contest and sat down in my seat. I blushed a tiny bit, not enough for anyone to notice as I resigned to dreamily peering out the window.

'Why did he smirk at me? Was he there last night? I am so confused.' I sighed as I resumed my façade, distracted by outside of the window, making it look like I don't have a care in the world.

My outside was composed and a bored look adorned my face, while the inside was exploding into an waterfall of emotions. Mostly confusion.

I was interested as to why he smirked at me, worried about if that was a dream last night or not, and happy I guess that it probably was a dream considering he seemed fine just now.

Well, fine enough to smirk at me. But I would say I mostly concerned for my own sanity! I just met the guy yesterday from chance and I already had that crazy, and oddly enough, very detailed dream.

It really felt like he was there. Like I actually held him, and heard his husky voice call my name.

Like he was only centimeters from my face, just eying intently.. I didn't want to believe it, but this feeling inside me did. It was a deep nagging feeling, the one of intuition knocking on the door. I bit my lip thinking of it, and could feel the heat of a blush creeping its way to my cheeks.

Patting my cheeks with my hands haughtily I put my ipod my ear buds snugly in my ears and decided to listen to music to escape my own thoughts. All I Need by Within Temptation started to play from no particular part of my play list. Closing my eyes the music created a whirlwind of emotions and turmoil within my heart.

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around

This song always reminded me of my old boyfriend, Tadase. He was such a sweet and charming boy, you wouldn't think he could be such a horrible person in a snap.

I played with my thumbs sadly, trying to fight back tears tasting some blood as warm liquid came out of my bottom lip caused from my teeth sinking in uncontrollably.

My left hand started shaking profusely so quickly I rested my other hand on it to stop it from wavering. My lip quivered, a single tear left my eye, slowly rolling down.

It was a good thing I wore water proof mascara now. I angrily looked through my ipod for a different song, a song that didn't remind me of Tadase, and changed it to Tsuki No Curse.

Taking a deep breathe, my eyes resumed to dazing in and out to the outside school yard. 'I hope no one saw that… Ugh, how embarrassing Amu! Get a hold of yourself!' I yelled at myself in my head.

My eyes shifted with the movement of those two birds, still dancing with one another. Their graceful dance is seemingly easy, they glide with such ease and harmony.

They made me smile a bit. 'Still at it?' I thought with a giggle.

They swooped down and up, circling each other. The wind blew the cherry blossoms, but the small birds weren't affected by the gust of intruding air, and resumed dancing.

It made me wonder if I would ever find something like that. A dance with someone so strong, not even the elements could tear us apart. I started to sing/mumble the last part of the song out loud subconsciously.

"I wanted to take you far away.

How far can I go,

Until I reach a place where I can believe in love."

It made me some what hopeful. Suddenly my thoughts were ruined as I heard the door to the classroom open, and in came a petite girl with long golden locks of hair.

She wore our uniform. 'A new, new student, eh?' I speculated to myself.

She had a very bored look on her adorable doll-like face as she stood next to Nikaidou-Sensei. "Class, this is our newest student, Rima Masahiro. Rima, please introduce yourself."

She then bowed, saying, "I'm Rima Masahiro," in a bored, monotonous voice. Nikaidou-Sensei and the rest of the class sweat dropped at how uninterested she voiced herself.

'She's so small and cute.' 'I wonder where she's from' already kids chattered again, I swear this class was a bunch of damn howler monkeys.

Nikaidou-Sensei coughed to get everyone to shut up and told Rima to sit next to my desk. 'There goes being almost alone.' I thought.

She slowly started walking back and sat next to me, putting her chin in her palm, and stared at the front of the class, zoning out already.

I smiled at that a little, that was basically the first thing I did. I wonder if we could be friends.

Glancing over at her she returned the nicety over at me, eyes dull. I mouthed a hi. She blinked once, then turned her head back to the front of the class without saying anything.

'Okay than… maybe not.' She looked kind of sad in a way. I blinked then looked back over to window, but my bird friends were gone.

Frowning a bit because of that my mouth formed into a cheeky disdain.

Happily the bell rang and everyone hurriedly left to go to lunch. 'I'm glad it's a half day today.' I reminded myself excitedly as I slowly sat up, gathering my things.

My feet muffled out of the doorway with my bag over one shoulder. Venturing out into the sunlight and fresh air, I went over to the cherry tree I found the day before. Plopping down, I crossed my ankles over one another under the sturdy tree and put my hands behind my head, getting comfy. I sighed a happy sigh, breathing in the fresh air.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace.

"Yo, _Amu_."

My eyes darted open practically popping out of my head, startled by the sudden husky voice that invaded my peace.

Didn't I tell him to STOP emphasizing my name?

I looked up and sure enough, there stood Ikuto, blocking my sun. I put my hand over my eyes to see him better, frowning in disapproval of his positioning.

"Oi, your blocking my sun, _Ikuto._ " Let's see how he likes it! I smiled in triumph.

He chuckled a little and smirked. 'Not the reaction I was hoping for.' I rolled my honey eyes at him, a gruff look of obvious disappointed on my face.

"Emphasizing my name, Amu? Do you like me already?" He stated coolly, like it was the most casual statement ever made.

A scarlet red rose to my cheeks in reply and I shot up in defense.

"N-no! Who would?!" I replied haughtily, flailing my arms in the air then sticking my tongue at him while putting my hands on my hips.

He continued to smirk and found apparent amusement at my reaction. I glared daggers at him and frowning stubbornly I told him he'd better stop saying my name like that.

He chuckled one last time, before turning a complete 360 becoming serious and looking deeply into my eyes.

I blushed deeper as the gazing prolonged. His stare was surprisingly warm, much more serious than the playful look in his eyes just a second ago.

I tried to peer into his eyes, they seemed almost sad, yet they had an air of mystery in them. He than smirked again, that playful look reappearing. Waving to me as he started to walk off he reported,

"Ja ne, Amu. Oh and I hope you brought an umbrella."

I looked at his retreating figure like an idiot. "Bring an umbrella? That's an odd thing to say. Besides, today is gorgeous!"

Just as I said that last part I felt a drop of rain on my forehead. "What the-?"

My face dropped as I lifted my head up and saw dark clouds. My eyes grew wide in disbelief and I grabbed my bag and started to run. 'How the hell did he know it was going to rain?! I better get the hell out of here before it starts pouring.'

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, zooming past block after block until finally reaching my porch.

It started to pour down, hard. I rummaged through my bag, finally getting my keys. It didn't matter, I was already soaked to the bone.

Opening the door I proceeded to kick off my shoes slamming the door shut and made my way to the kitchen.

'how the hell did he know it was going to rain?' I scrunched up my face in confusion as I inquired the same question as earlier with a huff. 'Damn psychic cat boy…' I opened the fridge with a "Click."

There was nothing. And I mean nothing, not even milk!

A growl rang in my throat in exasperation and my expression soured. "UGG! COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!"

I bolted upstairs and got my car keys from my desk and threw on an outfit pre-ready from my closet.

I wore a light creamy colored sweater that clung to my curves with a white tank top underneath. I than put on a red, black, and white plaid skirt with grey knitted thigh high socks and some brown flats that had a bow on the side of each shoe.

I put on my favorite black chocker and I obtained my purple umbrella and went to my bathroom to take out my hair, re-brush it, then put it back in to low pigtails this time with white ribbons. Looking satisfied with the reflection in the mirror I pranced back downstairs and out the door, locking it.

I'm glad I have this umbrella at the very least for water protection I thought gratefully.

Driving carefully to the grocery store I grabbed everything I needed. I went to the check out stand, only saying I wanted paper not plastic than paid and ran to my car, quickly putting the bags in the back seat and pushed the kart to the kart racks. Fast walking back I got into my car and put my key in the ignition while turning it to start, my foot on the gas. Nothing happened.

I groaned, "You have GOT to be kidding me!" I did It again, "Come on, baby, don't fail me now!" I cooed to the car, petting the dashboard. Nothing happened.

I grunted in anger and threw my head back on the seat.

A sigh of defeat came out of my mouth as I got out of the car, and popped the hood. Trumping along to my trunk I got out the jump start wires and went back to my open hood and waved down the first car I saw.

It came to a halt. The car was black and the windows were tinted black as well. 'expensive car' I thought, sweat dropping.

I went to the driver side and bent over to meet eye level with the mystery person inside.

A sweet, sincere smile adorned my face.

"Um, thank you for stopping, I'm having some car troubles. Would you mind giving me a jump?"

I said holding up the jumper chords with a sheepish smile.

The driver rolled down the window to reveal… Ikuto!? What the hell! He gave me a smirk and said, "Why of course, young lady."

I blushed and frowned a bit but smiled, the right end of my lip twitching upward. "T-thank you." I gritted out, then made a cheeky face in irritation at this situation. Or at Ikuto. Probably at Ikuto.

He got out of the car and opened his hood, revealing a huge engine. The saying, 'my horse is bigger than your horse,' popped up in my head.

He grabbed the chords and put them in the appropriate place then handed me the other side. "Here you go, Amu-chan." He purred seductively in my ear from behind. Feeling a shudder go up my spine I grabbed them turning a flaming red, saying whatever, and attached them to my car.

He had an amused look on his face.

I sweat dropped, "W-what?" I demanded heatedly, aggravation was setting in.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He said with a devilish smirk, his hand running through his dark blue hair.

'I am getting real tired of that damn smirk of his.' I proceeded to think, my temper rising to a boil.

He got in his car and went through the process of jump starting my car.

I got behind the wheel and smiled in relief when it turned on. Getting out of the car Ikuto already had the chords in his left hand leaning against his car. His right hand was stored away in his black pants pocket as a part of his belt showed above his hip area, his V neck shirt tucked in on one side of the belt to show emphasize of his toned chest; collar bones carelessly peeking out from the small V in his shirt.

'He did look sexy like tha- Wait, what the hell am I thinking? REMAIN FOCUSED!' I sighed out loud and grabbed the chords while muttering a 'thanks.' glancing at him with my lips pursed.

Putting the cords in my trunk I turned around I gasped instantaneously. Ikuto was there with his arms on either side of me, trapping me. I squealed from surprise at his advancement and sheer speed he conducted. He stared at me so intensely, his eyes read of lust and of something much more deep, more personal.

I blushed deeply and resembled that of a tomato. I tried to gather my voice to yell at him, but a stutter came out,

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" well more of a whisper I admit.

He then parted his lips, slowly leaning in. His eyes still intently fuming into mine. Midnight blues clashes for dominance with amber gold and honey.

My lips slowly parted, ready for his touch…

End Chapter 2!


	3. The Lioness Explodes

Chapter Three: The lioness explodes

A/N Sorry everyone for the REALLY long wait! My poor little computer got a virus and had to be sent to the computer hospital! But its fixed now and I promise you won't have to wait that long again, at least not if I can help it.

Also, I am changing the format a little, just to make it easier to understand.

_Italics = thinking/Recap_

**Bold = Inner**

Regular = Talking

Sdkagome: Hi again to all! :3 Sorry for not updating as quickly as I normally do.. But my poor computer got a virus and I had to send it to a shop *cries in corner*

I don't own SHUGO CHARA or ANY of the characters,

ENJOYYYY~ 3

Chapter Three:

_Recap: I sighed out loud and grabbed the chords while muttering a 'thanks.' glancing at him with my lips pursed._

_Putting the cords in my trunk I turned around I gasped instantaneously. Ikuto was there with his arms on either side of me, trapping me. I squealed from surprise at his advancement and sheer speed he conducted. He stared at me so intensely, his eyes read of lust and of something much more deep, more personal._

_I blushed deeply and resembled that of a tomato. I tried to gather my voice to yell at him, but a stutter came out,_

_"W-what a-are you d-doing?" well more of a whisper I admit._

_He then parted his lips, slowly leaning in. His eyes still intently fuming into mine. Midnight blues clashes for dominance with amber gold and honey._

_My lips slowly parted, ready for his touch…_

Amu's POV:

I didn't know what to think, my mind was in a daze. I was under his inescapable spell.

I knew my heart was thumping loudly, it was acting liked a caged beast inside my chest, trying to rip apart the bars to be free.

His body was so close to mine that his even and calming breath was fanning my face.

My body moved by itself, slowing creeping forward. The scent of his hot breath was only inches away now, the smell and faint feeling of it was intoxicating.

He didn't have any colon on that I could tell, but he smelled musky, like the midnight rain and dried roses mixed into one. It seemed unbelievable that this musk was his natural scent. He slowly moved closer, the scent growing stronger, he was now an inch away. Now centimeters.. Until I felt him stop moving closer, hesitant.

It only took those few seconds of his hesitation to jolt me out of it his charm.

I regained my composure, and surely enough I wiggled my way around him.

He looked surprised too, almost like he was in a trance and had suddenly snapped out of it.

I blushed deeper than a strawberry, looking away sheepishly.

 _'What was that. Just now.._ ' my brows furrowed, I breathed deep, shallow breathes, my lungs feeling deprived of air. Putting my hand over my breast, I could feel my heart wildly rampaging in my chest.

 _'I can't believe what almost just happened._ ' was the only thought in my head.

A tiny part of me wanted it to happen, but overall I'm glad it didn't.

 _'I don't even know him!'_ Still looking away, I spoke, "W-well thanks for your h-help and all, uh… s-see ya!" I spun around and got in the drivers side, madly putting on my seatbelt to save my life.

I just wanted to get out of this awkward situation.

He turned his expression to indifferent, and put his hands in his pockets, strolling back to his car. "Hn. No problem." he got in the drivers side, closed his door and rolled up his window as he drove slowly.

"Ja ne." Was all he said before speeding off.

I gulped, yet I felt like I still hadn't swallowed the lump in my dry throat. My hands were trembling slightly, hot and sweaty. My face burning from blushing. I bit my lip, shaking my head. 'Just don't think about it, Amu.'

Driving off I went home to make myself some dinner.

Ikuto's POV:

I cursed my self as I drove off, slamming the gas pedal like a mad man.

_'How could you be so stupid! Allowing yourself to taint the self control you worked so hard to obtain!'_

A low growl rumbled in my chest viciously to myself. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair exasperated, trying to calm myself. _'Anger is not going to help.'_ I said in my head, although I was still a bit pissed.

That much I couldn't help. _'I hope she doesn't hate me now, fuck!'_ I didn't notice my speed as I went well over the limit. Then again why would I fucking care? I glared at the road as I thought more about it.

_'Why her? Why someone so innocent! And mortal none the less! She was mortal, right?'_

Suddenly my thoughts would be answered as I heard my cell phone ring. I smirked knowing who it was immediately as I answered my cell.

"Yo." My voice answered with a tad bit of venom dripping.

"Someone's angry. Let me guess, the plan isn't working?" The girl purred over the phone, trying not to giggle.

 _'Why is she so damn happy all the time,'_ asking myself, obviously annoyed at her painfully obvious retort.

"No shit. I don't know what to do! I let my," I shuddered, "other side take over." I almost gagged, it was so sickening.

The frown on her face as was immanent as she responded, "I thought you had mastered control by now." She sighed, obviously disappointed, but always a bit amused. 'Did she like seeing me in pain or something?' I thought 'Probably' and chuckled inwardly. 'Damn secret sadist.'

"Well, apparently not as much as we had thought. The question is how to fix this." I said, one hand on the phone, the other hand rubbing a temple that quickly went back to the steering wheel.

"You know I can't help with that, Ikuto, its your job to break this curse. Not mine. I'm just a guardian so to speak. I'm not allowed to give any hints." She finished apologetically.

It made me a bit frustrated considering I knew she knew what was going to happen but let me continue this game anyway. A long exhale of breath escaped my lips, "Alright. Ja ne 'Gaurdian.'" She chuckled a bit then whispered a good luck and hung up.

I closed my phone then slowed a bit pulling into my drive way. Rubbing my temple once more to relieve some pressure, I made sure to compose myself as I stopped the car. I sat in there for a while, trying to relax. 'Can't get tense, you know what happens Ikuto..' I calmly said in my mind.

My cold gaze frosted over to my house, well, mansion. A small smirk slowly rose because the remembrance that I had the home to myself for a week popped in.

My little brother Yoru went somewhere (He never tells me where,) and left a note saying he would be gone for a week, no more, no less. Mischievously the corners of my mouth curled to a cat like grin as an idea popped in my head.

I grabbed my phone, opened the car door and shut it as I went through my contacts and pushed on the name 'Kuukai.' Putting the phone to my ear I heard a couple rings before my best friend answered.

"Yea? Sup, Ikuto?" I smirked as I breathed a reply into the phone, anxious to tell him my brilliant plan.

"Listen well, Kuukai, this ones an ear full." the last part I said as a slow cat like smirk adorned my face, trying to hold back a devious chuckle.

Amu's POV

Sitting down at my lone table, I began eating some rice balls and tempura I assembled for my so called, 'dinner.' it was more like a snack, but I suck at cooking.

I sweat dropped remembering what happened last time I tried to cook an actual meal, man was mom pissed.

She went to the store for a few seconds and came back to a kitchen on fire. Giggling nervously at the memory of, "Holy shit Amu! What the fuck just happened!" my body shook with the bound of laughter. I think that was the only time my mom ever swore. Shaking my head with a small smile at the memory I took another bite.

I stared at the wall, my chopsticks lazily moving my food around as I pondered things.

My mind dazzled, dancing from thought to thought.

A blush started to creep up on my cheeks as I started to think about what had happened just now. Shaking my head violently I patting my hands on my cheeks.

"No Amu, Don't retort to thinking about that! Just enjoy your dinner." I said to myself in encouragement out loud as I eye balled my food.

 _'What dinner…?_ ' I thought, staring at the tempura. One leg shifted restlessly over the other in my chair, changing positions anxiously. Using my chopsticks to grab a shrimp I put it in my mouth and chewed slowly, then swallowed.

I furrowed my brows in determination, trying not to think about it. Glaring at the food as if it was it's fault for my uncontrollable thoughts.

But knowing my mind it just kept refusing, pushing the matter forward. I grunted with frustration, then bolted up, walking to my fridge to get a glass of milk.

 _'Maybe a glass of milk will help calm my nerves.. Why I'm nervous I don't know.'_ Grabbing a cup from the cup board I poured the milk in my glass then chugged it, sighing happily when as I finished and wiped my face with a content smile.

"That's what I needed." I rinsed the cup and took my dinner to the counter top near the dish washer deciding to wash it later and went up to my room. I took a quick shower and put on my favorite PJ's.

They were a pink ruffle spaghetti strap top and some pink ruffle short shorts with a small bow in the middle on top. Jumping happily into my bed under the covers I got comfy, staring at my clock. 7:32. 7:33. 7:34. More minutes went buy as I stared at the ticking clock, it lulling me to sleep.

A smile spread across my face, remembering I didn't have school tomorrow, it was a teacher conference day or whatever. Yawning softly, I slowly closed my eyes, escaping to my dreams.

Next Morning

Amu's POV still

 _'I'm actually awake_.' Amazed with wide pissed off eyes as I looked at the clock. It was 7:30 AM. "Shit.. Why can't I just stay asleep like a regular person." I groaned to myself in apparent aggravation.

Just then my phone rang.

It was 'unknown number.' I answered sheepishly, wondering who had my number. I never give out my number.

"Amu-chan." A small delicate bored voice sounded.

"U-uh, this is her.. Who is this?" I was kind of interested in who this was. Not really afraid, but legitimately curious.

"Rima Masahiro, the new girl." She said monotone.

"Oh.. Um. Yes?" I replied lamely. Even over the phone I could feel a sweat drop wanting to happen on her side.

She only replied.

"You are invited to this party, be at 64. Blaine Rd. at 5 o'clock."

The line went dead.

Standing there my mouth went agape with shock plane as day on my face.

_'S-she just demanded it.'_

Sitting there with my legs crossed I wondered how she got my number. Or why she would order me to go to this party…? Or why I was even invited? So many questions..

My legs carried me to my closet, gold eyes skeptically skimming what I had. Is this a formal party? Probably not, it's a bunch of high school kids.

Red rose onto my face heating it up, I've never been to a party before.. Everyone always thought I was too cool for them or that I wouldn't want to go. 'Again, based on a reputation I was accidentally forced into by my own nervous habits. Damn mask of lies.'

Shooing this train of thoughts away I looked again, smiling. "That's perfect." I said out loud.

I slipped a black dress over my head, it had light pink cherry blossoms going down one side with red rhinestones swirling down, dancing with the cherry blossoms. The dress went to just above my knees, hugging my body with some light ruching in the mind area and a sweat-heart neckline. I put on black heels that fastened with black ribbons up my ankles to the mid part of my calves.

Gliding to the bathroom I turned on the curling iron and put on some mascara and eyeliner, then grabbed the iron and curled the ends of my hair.

Concentrating in the mirror I started applying some clear lip gloss then rubbed my lips together and smiled to my reflection. I nodded once, while putting on a silver bracelet, satisfied.

I glanced at the clock, doing a double-take. "E-eeehh?!" it was only 9'oclock in the morning! I muffled profanities under my breath. 'I guess the excitement took over.'

My eyes crinkled a bit as I giggled a little at my anxiousness and ran downstairs. Doing some chores that took a little while I finally plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. Slowly I droned in and out of sleep.

~~~~~ 20 Minutes Before The Party ~~~~~

I snapped my head up, alarmed.

How long was I out? Looking to the clock, I jumped out of the seat.

"Holy shit! Only 20 minutes!" Gathering my keys and ran to the car, my heels clicking softly as I ran gracefully and opened the door to my car, hopping in.

Putting the keys in the ignition I sped away driving to the place Rima told me. I stopped the car, my eyes wide, and sweat dropped.

"Holy crap… Who the hell lives here?!" I squealed to myself in amazement from the site of the HUGE mansion.

There was a golden gate in front, while grey brick stones on both sides of the gate, lining the area for privacy. The gate opened and I slowly drove in.

A beautiful fountain in the middle of the lawn the road I was on turned into a round-a-bout that circled the fountain that joined into one road again that lead up to the door of the mansion. On the far right and left there was a perfect line of cherry blossom trees, and a zen garden on the right with a coy pond.

I shook my head, still bewildered that I was invited to a place like THIS.

Getting out of my car, I slowly walked up to the front door. ' _more like gate,_ ' my thoughts proceeded.

I knocked once, and some random dude opened. He had a lamp shade on his head and a beer in the other.

 _'okay then._ ' trying not to laugh I casually starting walking in and had instantly spotted Rima.

She was in a cute little golden colored dress, it was a sweat heart neck line and hugged her tiny curves. Her hair was half pulled up, and delicate curls fell over her shoulders. She saw me and blankly stared, then walked her way over to me.

Rima POV:

I heard the door open and saw Amu awkwardly come in. She skimmed the room and her eyes fell on me.

_'Hm.. She looks cute. I don't know why Ikuto-niisan would want someone so innocent looking though. She seems like she's never even been to a party before.'_

Slowly I made my way up to her, my curls gently bouncing with each step I took.

"Amu-chan, you made it I see." I said, careful to keep a blank expression.

"A-Aa. I'm here" She motioned to herself and laughed nervously, glancing back at me while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hn."

"S-so.. Um.." She looked at a lost for words, her eyes blank. Like a deer in head lights.

I sighed and motioned her to come with me.

"This your first party." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck this time. She looked down to the floor, a sad but regretful look on her face.

"Yes. It is actually. Everyone always thought I was too cool for parties, so I was never invited.." My eyes widened at that. Not really at her words, but the look on her face.

She was still looking down. Her brows furrowed a little, not exactly sad, but not happy either. All of her expression and feeling though, was in her honey eyes. A hint of sadness twinkled, but mostly regret, happiness, and oddly mourning.

That's an odd mix of emotions.

She looked back up at me and smiled softly, regaining her composure.

I looked away, and stopped at the bar and sat on a stool. Amu took a seat next to me, looking bemusedly at the beverages.

She probably didn't think this party would even have alcohol. I giggled a little inwardly at that. Although it was understandable considering this is her first party..

My thoughts were interrupted when Amu bumped my shoulder lightly for my attention.

"Yea?"

"I-is this alcohol?" She whispered, a look of concern on her face.

"Duh. What else would it be?" I voiced boredly. Amu bit her lip, taking in the information I just told her. I sighed.

"Listen, you don't have to drink any if you don't want to." I reported in a whisper tone so she wouldn't feel embarrassed.

Amu's shoulders relaxed a bit as she nodded. This girl is interesting, I mean, what teenager wouldn't drink at a party? She seems a little too innocent..

"EEP!" I snapped my head to the source of the scream and saw a guys arm around Amu's small waist. He looked pretty drunk, and Amu looked more than scared.

I felt a sudden urge to protect the pinkette like a mother lion trying to protect her own, so I hopped off of the stool and slapped his arm off from around her.

"Hey, back off. She obviously looks likes she wants nothing to do with you." I voiced monotone, with a bit of venom seething from my tone.

The guy turned to see who rudely interrupted him, and was shocked to see me there. I glared, fire spitting from my eyes.

He looked me up and down letting out a throaty laugh while wrapping his arm around Amu again, unfazed that I just slapped it off.

Amu tensed with tears starting to brim on her amber eyes, a small shake escaped from her shoulders.

The guy stopped his obnoxious laugh and looked at me again with hooded eyes, lust consuming his gross features.

I stood my ground, glaring even more intensely. A growl was forming in my throat and I could feel the anger seething in the accelerating of my heart. My fists clenched painfully as my nails dug into my flesh.

He grinned in a drunken amusement.

"Aw, is the little girly -hic- jealous?" He winked at me before turning his attention back to Amu.

Amu closed her eyes tightly, one tear slipping down her face. Seeing that one tear, I exploded, something Rima Masahiro NEVER does.

I slapped him right across his face, a loud "Whap!" echoed in the room. No one heard because the music was so loud, but Amu's eyes thrashed open, surprise written on her innocent face.

I stood there, my hand slowly going back down as I glared at the man under my bangs.

He looked bewildered, a red hand print on his cheek. But his surprise soon turned into anger.

He practically jumped off the stool, towering over me. Remaining strong I didn't move one inch from my spot that I had claimed, but felt a little uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

"You little bitch!" He hissed as he rose his hand about to hit me.

Thrashing my eyes shut tightly I awaited the impact, but seconds past and I felt nothing. Confused, I looked up and saw him on the ground.

What surprised me was who was standing over him, fire in their eyes, looking like they were about to kill something. Or someone.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Fail of Plans, and New Ones

Chapter 4: Fail of plans, and new ones

Italics = thinking/recap

Bold = Inner

Regular = Talking

Sdkagome does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

ENJOY~ 3

Chapter Four:

_Recap: "You little bitch!" He hissed as he rose his hand, about to hit me._

_Thrashing my eyes shut tightly I awaited the impact, but seconds past and I felt nothing. Confused, I looked up and saw him on the ground._

_What surprised me was who was standing over him, fire in their eyes, looking like they were about to kill something. Or someone._

Amu's POV:

"EEP!" A screamed busted out at the sudden touch of someone wrapping their arm around my waist.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. ' _Wouldn't be surprised if its Ikuto..'_ I mused, slightly entertained at the thought. I looked up, expecting dark midnight blue eyes to stare back mischievously.

Although, when I looked up I saw some random guy with a lustful look in his eyes instead.

The way his brown eyes were half lidded suggested the thought that he was drunk, or even smashed, but that just makes men even scarier..

He stared at me hungrily, almost like an predator.

My eyes widened a bit as surprise and shock began sinking in while he continued to eye me up and down, taking me in like some prized object.

I shuddered feeling a horrid nagging feel at the bottom of my stomach, churning inside.

The horrible feeling made me want to barf, but not at the same time.

He smiled at me and winked as he moved a tiny bit closer with my body naturally moving away.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath, although I couldn't tell what kind it was but it reeked, flaring in my nostrils as the dominate smell of my surroundings.

_'Then again how would I know in the first place? The only smell of alcohol I'm familiar with is wine, and it was mom drinking it!'_

He looked at me intensely, the lust practically dripping from his eyes from a strong need setting in.

Yet, what was different from his eyeing me before was the sudden fire of determination to get what he wanted.

And it sent fear through me as easily as a knife through butter.

**'Why aren't you doing anything? MOVE!'**

I froze because of the fear sweeping over me before I even realized the random voice in my head telling me to move. _'Oh Kami, please help!'_

Although I'm not one to be religious I felt the sudden plead was something ironically needed.

As if my prayer was answered I felt the man's arm release from my waist.

"Hey, back off. She obviously looks likes she wants nothing to do with you." A small, but venomous voice spat.

My head whipped around and saw it was Rima. And boy, did she looked pissed!

Her bangs covered her eyes, now formed into dark slits, and a protective aura caste itself around her. Her normal careless, bored stance was now one of utmost confidence and determination, her petite hands lay on her hips and her head tilted up in a snotty but daring way.

Even mad Rima still remained to look elegant, like she was the princess of darkness right now. Her curls on her shoulders still perfect, her eyes still a beautiful golden brown with a little edge.

She seemed as if she was a mother lion protecting her young.

And you don't want to be the sorry sap who made that lioness explode.

It sure was a change in character from her normal, stoic self.

She continued to glare at him unfazed with her eyes fire thats hotter than hell burning into him.

I looked to the guy hesitantly, seeing that he was shocked as well to see Rima there.

Then again who wouldn't be surprised to see a small, petite girl practically spitting fire at you?

To my distaste he started to look her up and down, letting out a throaty laugh while wrapping his arm around my waist again.

I felt Rima twitch from that obviously getting even more annoyed that he wasn't taking her seriously.

I tensed at the situation as the feeling in my stomach had been getting worse while tears started to blur my vision.

I didn't want to cry. I had to be strong, if not for me for Rima.. She didn't have do to this, she didn't have to put herself in harms way because of me.

 _'Rima, why did you have to get yourself into this?!'_ I yelled at myself guiltily in my head.

_'It isn't fair..!'_

I snapped out of my thoughts at the change of sounds, the guy had stopped laughing.

From the corner of my eye I saw him staring at Rima with lust. He grinned at her and as he did so I felt something change in my stomach.

The change was small, but it definitely felt big. Like a little of the uncertainty was lifted and replaced with something else… something primal, something protective, but noble?

**'Why aren't you DOING anything, damn it!'**

There was that voice again! Before I got to respond, the guy started talking.

"Aw, is the little girly -hic- jealous?" He boasted flirtatiously before turning his attention back to me.

I felt so disgusted with his eyes on me staring like I was some piece of meat.

I closed my eyes tightly hopping it would all go away, that he would disappear and that Rima and I would still be talking without a care in the world.

 _'Why can't I move.. Why can't I do anything for myself?!'_ Yelling in my head.

I felt so hopeless. So useless. I can't do anything to help Rima, hell, I can't even help myself..

With those thoughts I felt one tear slide down my cheek, my body starting to quiver.

I needed to do something, but how could I with my judgment being blinded by fear..

 _'I-is this it?'_ I felt stupid for thinking that.. I couldn't help it.. I felt him slinking closer.

_'N-no.. No!'_

"Whap!"

My eyes shot open surprised at the sudden noise. I looked over quickly to see Rima slowly putting her hand down, the man's face adorned with a giant red mark on his cheek.

Rima stood there confidently yet menacingly as she glared through her bangs as her wrath was seething into the atmosphere.

Shock was an understatement of how I felt right now. Rima Masahiro actually Bitch slapped that guy and seemed pretty damn proud of it too.

_'W-why? Why would Rima do that for me.. Why is she protecting me?'_

**'Duh, she cares for you! Now, are you gonna just SIT there, or help her?!'**

_'But what am I suppose to do?_ ' I asked the voice desperately, not even taking in consideration that I might be insane from the fact that there was even a voice there in the first place.

I anxiously dragged my eyes up to the man dreading his reaction..

He seemed like he was as frozen as a statue whom was forbidden from any movement.

He looked bewildered to say the least, his eyes wide.

But that soon turned to rage.

He jumped off the stool causing it to fall with a slight 'Thud.'

He towered over Rima looking like a Lion about to pounce a poor, helpless cub.

 **'That same helpless cub that just saved you, by dragging herself into this.'** The voice remarked carelessly.

 _'How the hell do you suddenly get so damn calm when this is happening?!'_ Voicing haughtily back at the voice, irritated.

"You little bitch!" The man rose his hand and in that instant the voice screamed in my head completely furious, the venom seething as fangs protruded almost like an actual Lion.

**'AMU HINAMORI, STAND UP FOR HER RIGHT FUCKING NOW!'**

A few things happened in those few seconds like slow-mow, only slower if possible.

One, the uncertain feeling in the pit of my stomach disappeared replacing it with unimaginable rage and confidence.

Two, the voice in my head was then the only voice as if it had taken control.

Three, I felt a wave of power rush through my body like a tsunami just hit me straight in the face and made its way all over me, filling me with undoubted power.

At the time all those things happened the man's hand was still high in the air; Rima's eyes closed shut, ready for the pain.

But that pain would never come, I wouldn't let it.

I **_Couldn't_** let it.

Throwing myself at the man was something I wouldn't normally do, and then surprisingly socked him straight in the face, something I DEFINITELY wouldn't do that sent him crashing to the ground.

I stood over him as a dark aura was emitting itself around me like a dark fire dancing with the midnight moon.

It was so full of emotion, so raw. I could see it thrashing wildly around me and drilling copious amounts of deard into the man as he started shaking.

I glared at him, my honey eyes now dulled into a piercing, copper gold.

Smirking with a smug feeling of utter satisfaction filling me I stared at the unmoving body bellow me challenging it to rise.

The inner me nodded proudly then muttered a **'My job here is done..'**

Suddenly all those feelings and power sucked itself out of me, and I gasped as realization was forming in my head of what I just did. Or what I thought I just did.

Shifting my eyes at the man in a hesitant manner they widened. The satisfaction gone replaced with shock.

I covered my mouth to prevent a squeak from coming out.

His nose was bloody, his eye bruised and a cut on his lip. He squirmed and looked up at me fearfully, like he just saw a monster.

I couldn't blame him, I felt like one. Quite literally.

Slowly I glimpsed over to Rima my eyes still wide with shock as said person returned the look.

We stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at each other like if we moved everything would collapse.

Her lips were slightly parted because she seemed like she was going to say something but decided against it.

She slowly took in air, let it out, and smiled a very soft smile looking grateful.

"U-uh.. Y-you okay?" I asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aa." She replied lightly.

The man stirred and twitched causing Rima to flinch.

"We should get out of here." She said eyeing the groaning man.

"Yea, good idea." I said as we practically flew across the floor into the large crowd of dancing people.

Rima led me through the crowd pushing people aside like a mini bulldozer.

I sweat dropped at how persistent Rima could be as she continued to throw people aside like it was nothing.

Soon we stopped and I collapsed. My hands on my knees I breathed heavily trying to slow my breathing.

Rima just stood there one of her eyebrows lifted in a "WTF" look. She pursed her lips tightly together and shook her head slowly as she broke out in a small smile.

I straightened quickly with my brows furrowing together.

"W-whats so funny?" I folded my arms stubbornly at the petite blonde.

After I said that Rima's eye twitched, and she broke out in fits of giggles, clenching tightly to her stomach.

"W-what?!" I stomped my foot on the ground a vein popping out from irritation with a twitch disturbing my eye.

"I-its just -giggle- you, your - laugh- so out of shape!" She boasted into a loud laugh and people started to stare as she wiped away a tear for dramatic effect.

I blushed, turned my head away and felt my eye stil twitching. Sighing, I looked at Rima with a small smile.

' _This Rima is a lot different than the one I met the other day.. Maybe we could be friends.'_

I smiled at that thought and by that time Rima had stopped laughing, her pointer finger wiping her eye for real this time as she smiled back.

"Yo, Amu-chan." A husky voice purred in my ear as I felt toned arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"EEP!" My body jumped a little and I turned my head to see Ikuto there smirking, his dark blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"W-what the hell I-Ikuto!" I screamed at him, blushing scarlet.

He just chuckled, then put on a sad, pouty face.

"Aww, Amu-chan doesn't want to emphasize my name anymore~" His eyes looked so hurt… like he was actually upset..

I sweat dropped.

 _'How can he look so damn cute.. Ugh!_ ' I shook my head, 'tsk-ing.'

"Now, now, Ikuto. Pouty faces don't work on me, and why would I want to emphasize your name!" retorting cheekily at him then remembered what position we were in and blushed deeper.

"G-get off!" I wiggled my way out of his arms and threw myself at Rima.

Panting, I stood there and folded my arms, glaring at him.

Now that I was away from his grasp, I saw what he was wearing. This was the first time I saw him in casual clothing.. Supposedly the first time…

His Midnight blue hair was as messy as ever, but it somehow worked for him. He wore dark wash skinny jeans that had rips on them, and a dark blue shirt that emphasized his hair and eyes and made his complexion tanner somehow. He had his cross choker on and a studded belt around his waist with black converse on. All in all, he was pretty hot..

_'Stop thinking that, damn it! Ugh.. Wait a minute,'_

"What are you doing here anyway?!" My voice rose exasperated, tapping my foot impatiently for his answer already. He responded with a smirk.

A really wide smirk.

"My dear Amu, this is my party after all." He replied smugly tilting an eyebrow up in a mock obvious answer.

My eyes widened. ' _W-wait.. This is HIS house?! Well, is there anymore surprises? Like, oh I don't know, maybe Ikuto is the founder of the world's hugest mafia? Or even an ex-demon god come to earth to torture me? Yea, those sounds about right..'_

I sweat dropped at my ridiculous accusations while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I-I knew that…" I said quietly, turning my glare to the suddenly interesting couch not to far away.

He chuckled in amusement, it sounded like beautiful chimes.

Until Rima finally spoke up.

"Excuse me Ikuto-ni-, I mean Ikuto-senpai, but there are some VERY rude guessed here that I think you need to kick out." She mused boredly, staring at him with a stoic expression.

He tilted his eyebrow up.

"Oh?" He said interested.

There was a long silence..

Rima didn't say anything but their eyes connected like they were having a silent conversation. Then she motioned over to the small crowd of people forming by the bar, probably looking at the perv on the ground.

Ikuto frowned at this then scanned the room like he was trying to find someone.

Ikuto's POV

I continued to chuckle at Amu's stubborn behavior. It was cute in a way..

I looked at her again sneaking a glance. She looked amazingly sexy! Normally she's just cute but somehow she can be both. Her outfit was beautiful with how her dress hugged her curves, and her pink hair made her skin look so creamy. Although she looked unbelievably hot, she was able to keep this air of innocence about her, an almost warm glow that was so inviting.

"Excuse me Ikuto-ni-, I mean Ikuto-senpai, but there are some VERY rude guessed here that I think you need to kick out."

I looked to see that Rima was the one who said that with a bored look on her face, but I knew her intent.

She looked like a doll, like always, petite and adorable. But a slightly worried, angry expression adorned in her big brown eyes.

Anyone who didn't know Rima all that well would just see a bored look on her face, but I knew her too well too know when she's upset.

I tilted my brow up in confusion.

"Oh?" I said, interested in what she could mean. Rima isn't one to worry and less of the type to get angry over unimportant things.

Although she does get mad when you don't get comedy right..

She didn't answer but her eyes said everything. She was undoubtedly angry still but there was a slight apologetic look as well.

Her petite hand motioned to a small crowd being formed by the bar, but I couldn't see what they were making a fuss over.

Then realization hit me. Bar + Guys + Cute girl like Amu = Drunk Horn-ball.

_'Shit..'_

I frowned, scanning the room for Kuukai.

"AHAHA YEAHH! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!"

Found him.

I looked to a far corner and there he was, still chanting, with a lamp shade on his head?

 _'Seriously, Kuukai? What the fuck._.' I sweat dropped. He is definitely going to hear about this later, that ass…

I sighed, turning my attention back to Rima. She looked back sheepishly, 'sorry' written all over her face.

Well, I guess that means the plan worked; just with an actual drunk tard rather than Kuukai, even though I am sure he's drunk too… Dumb ass..

I looked back over to Rima and Amu, nodded once, and headed to the bar to see the commotion without another word. I was definitely going to kick that fuckers ass, until I saw someone already did it for me.

 _'That's weird, Rima wouldn't have done this, and I doubt Amu did.. Unless.._ ' I shook my head, than started to pry myself through the crowd to tell the guy to leave.

AFTER THE PARTY~~~

Still Ikuto's POV

Exhausted and a bit of disappointment remaining from earlier made me grumpy. However, a nod in contentment with the now clean mansion was made. I had forced Kuukai clean the entire mansion for being a prick and getting drunk instead of fallowing the plan.

And this mansion is HUGE. It has four stories, an indoor and outdoor pool as well as a hot tub that includes a spa. Not even mentioning that there are more bathrooms than people.

Yea, this place is perfect for hide-and-seek. A little kid's dream playground.

' _Hope that teaches him to not fuck with my plans again.._ ' I thought darkly to myself, a small smirk capturing my lips.

Leaving the main room my feet wondered upstairs to my bedroom. I plopped down on my dark blue bed comforter and stared at the wall, curiosity taking over my thoughts.

_'Hm.. Why was Rima mad and worried, I wonder.. And who the hell beat up that guy? Whoever did it was probably pretty vicious, he looked like he had seen a monster.'_

_When you see my face I hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

"And that would be my cell." I muttered to myself.

Pcking it up and flipping it open I answered hastily with a "Yo," before laying back down.

"Hey." a soft, monotone voice replied.

"Ah, Rima, just the person I want to talk to." I said boredly, a little surprised at how convenient it was that she called me.

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Anyway what happened to the plan. It actually happened, but why weren't you there, and why wasn't Kuukai the drunk guy." She didn't ask, it was an obvious interpretation of her containing her anger.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, Rima-chan, apparently Kuukai thought it would be fun to actually get drunk and forget about the plan so I never got the signal. And what the hell do you mean it actually happened?" Was that what Rima was talking about when she told me to kick out a 'VERY rude' guest?

' _And who was the one who gave him a beating then, if he was harassing Amu.. And wait, that guy was harassing Amu!'_

As if Rima heard my thoughts she answered, sounding a bit peeved.

"Exactly what I said, Ikuto-nii-san. Some drunk guy came up and started getting all touchy with Amu, so I got protective and angry and bitch slapped him. He in turn got angry and tried to hit me, until Amu came up and totally whooped his ass.

It was really weird, nii-san, I mean Amu that is. There is such a warm and light feeling when your near her, plus she's so innocent and naive. And when I say innocent I mean it, she didn't even know alcohol would be at the party. Then suddenly she goes and turns all dark and opens a can of whoop-ass. I could even feel the dark, animal-like aura coming from her. It was scary. Then she just snapped out of it, it seemed, and turned to me all confused and surprised, the light feel coming back. She's unique all right, if that's why you like her.."

 _'Amu did that? Wow.. I guess she is the one.. And the way Rima described it made it perfectly clear.._ '

Rima sounded bored the entire time while explaining what happened, but a bit embarrassed too.

_'So, Rima actually bitch-slapped him, eh? Heh, wish I was there for that one..'_

I chuckled a little, and could feel Rima start to fume through the phone.

Heh, I could see the blush now.

"So, you hit him huh. Interesting. And Amu did all that? Even more interesting.."

"Don't sound too amused, nii-san, and yes, she did. I bet she could kick your ass." Rima 'humph-ed' over the phone, sounding aggravated with me.

I had to stop myself from chuckling, and instead let out an amused sigh, shaking my head slowly.

Until something dawned on me..

_'Hm.. I don't know why, but Amu is much cuter when she gets angry over my teasing.. Rima is cute too, I mean she's like a little doll that had a small growth spurt -insert chuckle from short joke here- but Amu.. Amu's something else.. That and Rima is like a little sister to me.. But why Amu… Then again miss 'Guardian' did say that there would be an automatic connection with the 'one.' Yet, it feels like there's something more.'_

Before I could continue my little rant, Rima cleared her throat, rather loudly, demanding I come back from la-la land.

"Well that's all I have to say. And Ikuto,"

'Uh oh, she said my name with no honorific, that means she's being serious, or she's going to threaten me..'

"If you ever hurt Amu, I will never forgive you. Good-bye." Then line went dead before I had a chance to say anything.

I sweat dropped.

'Yea, threat. I wouldn't hurt Amu, jeez.. I couldn't. although it is intriguing that Rima feels so protective over my little Amu. Perhaps they could be friends..'

A wide smirk made its way to my face.

 _'Yes,_ ' I thought as I got up to set my phone on my night stand,

_'That would be nice..'_

Before I could even get in a little alone time, of course my so called, 'Guardian,' has to ruin it.

How do I know? She fucking ninja poofs!

I coughed, the cloud of smoke slowly disappearing revealing miss guardian herself.

She stood there, her right hand on her hip, the other falling lazily to her side and ever amused smirk playing at her lips.

She was wearing what she always wore, a white roman type robe, with a gold belt around her waist. The robe stopped right above her knees, and the gold belt looked like leaves. She was also wearing metallic sandals, embellished with purple gems, and her hair was let down this time, making it all the way to her butt. Her hair wavy with delicate curls at the ends, instead of her normal pig tails.

Her hair was a mix of gold's, and her eyes were a vibrant purple, like the gems, twinkling with mischief.

Something caught my eye, and it was the glimmer of a ring on her right hand on her ring finger. It was a silver ring, with a pink heart in the middle and a small almost unnoticeable purple gem in the middle of the heart.

_'I wonder why I never noticed that ring before..'_

"So Ikuto, how did your so called, 'plan,' go?"

I looked up at her boredly, a bit pissed because she already fucking knew how it went.

She smirked wider, amused. Then her face changed completely, a look of dramatic and sarcastic awe on her face as she looked up to the heavens, her hand on her hip not moving but her other hand high up into the air.

"Oh my poor Ikuto, that look on your face tells me how badly it went!" Her hand that was in the air graced her forehead with her knuckles, "Oh Kami, how ever will Ikuto win that fair maiden's heart!"

She looked at me dramatically, waiting for an answer.

I just rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, anything but entertained at the moment.

"Utau, I'm NOT in the mood. Just tell me what you're here for and leave."

I looked at her, a stoic yet annoyed expression on my face as she rolled her eyes and put her hand back down, staring at me boredly.

"Fine, mister serious pants. I'm here to help ya out-" I cut her off with a mock seriousness.

"Wait! You're here to help ME? Did hell freeze over? Someone has blackmail on you, don't they?"

"Oh shut the hell up." Her familiar glare appeared, intense as always. "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, so listen up or I might just leave you here confused!" She spat, venom apparent in her voice as both her hands clutched her hips.

I sighed, rubbing one of my temples before looking back at her, interested in what she has to offer.

Although I am a bit astounded to say the least that she would help.. Curiouser and curiouser..

She smirked reading my thoughts and nodded once putting once of her hands down by her side.

"Good kitty. Now, my offer isn't a free one so you need to give something in return." A delicate finger rose to her lips in a tapping motion.

I felt my eye twitch. What did she just say? _''Kindness of my heart," my ass.'_

Looking defeated, I searched her eyes skeptically while trying to find any hint of a lie. Of course there wasn't any, I mean, since when do angels lie? And running my hand through my hair, sighed.

"Tell me what it is first, and we might have an accord."

Her smirk disappeared, determination set on her face, and a small hint of desperation..

"Ikuto, I'm being serious here, if all else goes well, you may not have a chance. So listen.. Please." The last part she said like it was something disgusting.

_'Well, an angel saying please too a demon would be hard to swallow, and even harder to actually do..'_

I thought it over, and yet again the curiosity took over. Standing up putting my hands in my pockets my decision was made with a subtle nod in agreement.

Her smirk returned to her face, only this time it was a real one, not one of amusement, but of gratitude.

"Thank you." She said softly, and began to speak of her idea and what I had to give in return..

Next Morning~

Amu POV

I stretched, letting out a purr/yawn as I rubbed my eye and sat up slowly.

You know that feeling when you've had a great sleep, and when you wake up the suns shinning in, and you hear birds outside chirping, like your one of those Disney princesses?

Yea, that's how I feel. Except I'm not going to start singing or anything..

Slowly opening my eyes while murmuring a 'Good morning,' to the random pretty lady in my room smirking at me, I started to rub my other eye, yawning.

_'Wait- Hold the phone. RANDOM LADY?! IN MY ROOM?! SMIRKING AT ME?!'_

END CHAPTER!


End file.
